The 3 Hardest Words
by Melanie Swirls
Summary: Says could become more chappies, but this is really a oneshot! My ending for Alice in Wonderland: Who and what would Alcie choose between London and Underland, but more importantly her family or Hatter? Very cute & Fluffy. Alice/Tarrant. Review.


Authors note: I want to say sorry to my readers of my other Alice in Wonderland stories, but I couldn't resist. This one popped into my head and it gave me writers block so I jolted it down and I made my first one shot! YAY! Enjoy!

Peace in!

Melanie Swirls!

_This story takes place before Alice left Underland, but after the battle and Hatter's futterwhacken. _

_The three hardest words_

The vial was in my hands. I had the right to choose what I wanted, but what if what I wanted made every body else miserable? I don't want to miss my family back in London but I don't want to miss Underland while I'm in London.

"You could stay, Alice." The Hatter's words were soft but filled with emotion. How could I leave him behind again? I loved him. I wasn't going to be able to go to London if I knew he was missing me here, could I?

"I have duties and responsibilities in London, Tarrant. I have a marriage proposal I have to turn down and a chance to travel the world. I have the chance to drink different teas and see different places." I looked him in his eyes that were a sad pastel yellow. All light and happiness was drained from them. Even the colour of his hair seemed to be a little off.

"You could take me with you." He tried a different approach. He tried a light smile and I raised a hand to his pale cheek. "I could, couldn't I? But would you like that, Hatter?" I needed to get through to him. I needed him to understand. "Why is a raven like the writing desk?" I sighed. His impossible riddle that he always wanted an answer for.

I spent a good few minute thinking of everything from my world and Underland that had to do with ravens and then with writing desk. "I know no answer to my riddle because there is no answer here. Let me come with you, Alice." I look into his eyes and get up my tippy toes before kissing him on the lips softly. 

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we stood there kissing for a few moments before he pulled his lips away so that they were close to my ear. "I could come back with you. We could travel and drink lots of new tea." He said the words softly and he still hadn't moved his face.

I hugged Tarrant and placed my head on his chest. "I could make you happy, Alice. I know you much better then any of the men up there. I could make your life-" "Wonderful? Is that what you were going to say, Hatter? Because here is where it is wonderful. And you, dear hatter, are apart of here. You are apart of Wonderland." I interrupted him. He didn't break my gaze. He just looked at me with those big dull yellow eyes that pierced my soul. "I know, Hatter. I know that you know me much better then any of those fools up there. But I have a proposal to decline, and if I show up with another man, I doubt it will look good, will it now?"

The Hatter shook his head vigorously. "No, Alice, it wouldn't. But you are not with any other man, you would be with me." I laughed slightly and nodded my head. "You're right, Hatter. You aren't just any man; you're a madman. But you're my madman." He kissed the tip of my nose lightly, which cause the feeling of butterflies shooting into my stomach. "Hatter," I started before stopping myself to go on any further. Hatter was my best friend, but I knew if I could choose, I'd choose for him to be more then my best friend. I l-"Yes, my dearest Alice?" he asked cautiously. "I-I. I love you." The 3 hardest words those were so hard to say. How could 3 little words mean so much? There was only 8 letters altogether.

"Alice?" The Hatter asked. I looked into his green eyes that were burning ferociously. "I love you too." I press my lips against the Hatter's. I loved him and he loved me. That was all there was to it.

He pulled away from the kiss and brought his lips close to my ear again. "Alice?" He asked again. I smiled and nodded. "Before you make your decision on where to go, I want to tell you that I want you to marry me." I gasped at the Hatter's sudden offer and smiled. "I'll marry you, Hatter. And you can come with me to Otherland if you want." I said with so much confidence that I knew I was doing the right thing.

I drank have the vial and passed the other half to Hatter before finding myself beside the rabbit hole. I frowned when I got up and Hatter was nowhere to be seen, but within seconds, Hatter was beside me, lying in the grass.

"Come on, Tarrant love. I wished to show you off to my dear mother." Tarrant nodded and that's exactly what we did.

THE END!

Authors note: So that was my fluffy little one shot that I would easily turn into a full-blown story at anybody's request. Review please!

Peace OUT! 

Mel Swirls!


End file.
